Breaking News
'''Breaking News '''is one of the sidequest in Chapter One of Long Gone Days. It can be located in the city of Kaliningrad. Background Rourke found some pages of a lengthy newspaper that is talking about the recent incident of the attack on Russia by the 'Polish army'. Ivan was able to translate the details from the newspaper, but the newspaper itself is incomplete. So, Rourke would need to go around town looking for more pages of the newspaper in order to understand the whole situation escalating because of Operation Pregolya. Walkthrough The lengthy newspaper is divided into five parts that are scattered throughout Kaliningrad. However, you won't be able to reach any of them until you advance the story until you finish the cutscene with Ivan inviting Rourke and Adair to his house. * One is inside Ivan's House. You can get this after Ivan has invited Rourke into the former's house. * One is inside Gleb's House, one of the houses in the residential area of the Town's East Side. * One is in Town's South Side, lying on the road. * One is in Leonid's House, which is located in the Town's South Side. You won't be able to enter there until you advance the story to the point where Leonid recruit's Rourke's team to the town's defense. * One is inside the Bar, which is located in the Town Entrance (east of the Town Square). Just like with Leonid's House, you won't be able to enter there until you advance the story to the point where Leonid recruit's Rourke's team to the town's defense. Collecting all of the pages will reward you with Newspaper Article (Pt. 1, Pt. 2, and Pt. 3) in the Notes section. Notes Shock in Kaliningrad after Polish attacks continue to take place. "In the light of the ongoing political tension between Poland and its neighbours, several attacks have been carried over across Kaliningrad this morning, without showing any intention to cease. The current number of civilian casualties could be up to a hundred, according to local police reports. As Polish forces continue take over the exclave, the Russian government has initiated an evacuation plan for all the cities in the west side of the region." "Poland's recent ideological conflicts have brought great devastation to its population. An uprising has began in Warsaw against the current government and its army. The Polish government has denied the claims, saying that there's no evidence that these attacks have been carried out by their army." "The private military company The Core, has already offered aid relief efforts to the area, and is looking for a way to reach consensus between both countries. While these events continue to take place, the President has agreed to hold a meeting with its Polish counterpart, with The Core acting as a mediator. Calls by the international community to investigate recent claims have been put on hold by the government until the evacuation efforts come to an end." Gallery ??? Category:Quests Category:Events